Sleepless Night
by TH3M4NROCKS
Summary: Ash has nightmares. Can Misty help him sleep?


**Me: This story is going to be sooooo cute!**

**Misty: what's it about?**

**Me: You and Ash of course. **

**Ash: Wow Misty that's a dumb question.**

**Misty: Shut up Ash (whacks him with mallet)**

**Me: ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. Misty do the disclaimer**

**Misty: Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: On with the story**

**_____________________________________________**

**It was 1 in the morning in Goldenrod city and our heroes are having a nice deserving sleep at the Pokemon Center, well everyone except our young hero Ash Ketchum whose having nightmares.**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! PIKACHUUUUU!!!! Yelled a petrified trainer. Pikachu awoke with a fright for hearing his best friend scared.**

**PIKAPICHU PIKAPI!? ("What's wrong Ash?!" "You okay?") **

"**Oh Pikachu!" sobbed Ash while hugging his buddy. I thought I lost you to Team Rocket and would never see you again!**

**Pikapi pikapikachu (Don't worry Ash. It was only a dream)**

"**Thanks Pikachu." said Ash. Both Ash and Pikachu went to sleep until at 3 am.**

"**AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Yelled Ash. This time Ash fell off his bed. Pikachu was too fast asleep to wake up this time.**

"**Man I need to get some sleep but I keep dreaming of losing my friends."**

**Ash couldn't sleep, so he did what he usually did when he was a little kid who has nightmares. Ash went to Misty's room and woke her up easily since her floor is squeaky.**

"**Huh?" "What?" "Ash?" "What do you want?" "It's 3 in the morning." said a tired Misty**

"**Misty…can.. I…um… sleep with you tonight?" This woke up Misty instantly. **

"**WHAT!?" Asked a stupefied Misty**

"**I'm having nightmares about losing you guys and I always sleep with my mom back then to help me sleep."**

"**Are you nuts?!" "I'm not your mom Ash." said Misty**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaase Misty? Asked a scared Ash. He made the scared sad puppy dog eyes to help convince Misty.**

**(oh he looks so cute. How can I say no to an adorable face like that) thought Misty**

"**Fine but you better not do anything else or your gonna be my new target practice with my mallet." threatened Misty**

"**Thank you so much Misty." "I owe you one." said Ash happily. Both Ash and Misty fell asleep and Ash didn't have anymore nightmares, instead he had pleasant dreams of him and Misty together. In the morning Ash was first to wake up and felt something on his chest. It was light and warm. He liked the feeling he had until he realized it was Misty resting her head on his chest as if it was a pillow. She was hugging Ash and had a small yet delicate and happy smile on her face.**

"**Oh Mew." said a shocked Ash. He did like the feeling, but didn't want Misty to wake up, get furious and smack him with her trusty mallet. He had to get him off. He tried to lift her as softly as possible, but that was gonna be difficult. He started lifting her, but then felt Misty stir. She just moved with her eyes closed, hugged Ash more, and put her head next to Ash's. Ash was both scared and liked the feeling he was in.**

**(Man she feels so soft, sweet, and del- what am I thinking? I have to get Misty off or she'll kill me) Ash decided to go with the next plan. He called her name softly and sweetly next to her ear. Misty's response was smiling even further, lifting her head, (eyes still closed) and planting a sweet kiss on Ash's lips and won't let go. Ash turned like the color of his hat and couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly he saw Misty's eyes open and her face heating up. Neither of them moved and still kissed until they finally gasped for oxygen.**

"**I..uh.." started Ash until Misty interrupted him.**

"**Sleep well huh Ashy?" smirked Misty. Ash was still blushing and didn't respond.**

"**I'll take that as a yes." smirked Misty. **

"**I uh… Misty." started Ash until Misty kissed him on the lips. Ash didn't resist and kissed back crushing each others lips. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waste while Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.**

**They separated for oxygen after 20 minutes of making out.**

"**Ash." said Misty sweetly**

"**Yes beautiful?" asked Ash**

"**I told you not to do anything funny like. Misty took out her mallet and whacked Ash hard. Ash was left on Misty's bed unconscious. **

"**Have a nice nap boyfriend." said Misty while smirking.**

**______________________________________________**

**Me: I liked the story. It was really cute. Except I don't think I did good.**

**Misty: you did great. Trust me unless you wanna end up like Ash.**

**Me: why don't you wake him up?**

**Misty: ok (grabs Ash's collar and kisses him sweetly on the lips)**

**Ash: Am I dead? Oh Misty. Why did you wake me up? I had a nice dream of me and Melody**

**Misty: WHAAAAAT?!?! (whacks Ash unconscious again)**

**Me: Ouch. I feel sorry for Ash since he has to go through all that with Misty**

**Misty: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!**

**Me: N-Nothing.**

**Misty: Good boy. REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Me: review everyone. For now Pikachumaster out.**


End file.
